8 Passengers
Description Things can get crazy with six active kids, but we can find true joy in the journey if we love and support each other. Welcome to 8 Passengers! Look for our new videos every Tuesday through Sunday, with occasional bonus videos on Monday. For collaborations or business inquiries email us: 8passengers@gmail.com 8Passengers PO BOX 628 SPRINGVILLE, UT. 84663 Instagram: https://instagram.com/8passengers/ Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/8PassengersPage **!! Subscribe to Our Entire Family !!** Beau and Emily - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCin0rC2A402RiQxlpq-3-Eg Bonnie and Joel - https://www.youtube.com/user/bonniehoellein Julie and Landon - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCt_P3xPrrnOkYT5UQQ4vUIg Ellie and Jared - https://www.youtube.com/user/stylebyellie, https://www.youtube.com/user/elliemecham Keywords: 8Passengers, 8 Passengers, Ruby and Kevin, Kevin and Ruby, Ruby's channel Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rgodiNPMnss 6:57 The Making of Eve 1.2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kl2I5bkm-ww 8:13 Tasting Sushi For the First Time! 45K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxgmwA4iGIM 10:47 Meet the 8Passengers-Chad! 155K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYawgHO1otY 10:16 Meet the 8Passengers Abby! 190K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovdNylWtjsE 7:13 Russell's Imaginary Friend 69K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mq4_7_SC4EU 8:09 Cut That Out!! 26K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sg45PGg-39Q 10:40 You Are So BUSTED!! 292K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQTf7zH2TLk 8:48 Valentine's Day in a WAREHOUSE!!! 13K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRjbsTuNCTI 12:55 Grandma's Fish!! 15K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAvclb--l5Q 13:21 Lost Teeth 301K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gI05BnZ_Yho 12:38 6th Grade Science Project 93K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgTrOiV2jiU 11:25 I'm so Glad When Daddy Comes Home!!! 36K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WnWN4sTLPlg 12:56 Wanna See a BEEHIVE?! 122K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EuGlFL7f0Wc 7:46 Spring Break, SOFTBALL STYLE!!! 76K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZn_aZEX8PA 8:07 Never too Old for a Field Trip! 27K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlH_5JGDXYA 11:10 Abby's Big Day!!! 1.1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=toAjbGEpsdM 9:56 What's all the FUSS ABOUT!!! 133K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zEcTeocC1v8 5:23 Julie Comes to Visit!!! 51K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5g_rG6YSxYE 5:36 The Griffiths Family Reunion 2015 41K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QNsTIjjUnsI 8:06 How do you know? 70K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLtW3Pa7SkA 5:02 MOVE OVER Fred Astaire!!! 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5X0IlsqZws 6:44 Obituary of The RED CRAYON 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2kNPietsO8 3:09 8Passengers 4th of July 25K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8f2qJc8ISA 12:01 Celebrity Sighting!!! 59K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czD79yDRab8 3:01 Q&A GIVE AWAY!!!! 5.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOPT0gwETsE 6:18 My Smoothie is ALIVE!!! 443K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0N4WNNo2OQU 8:09 The RAINY DAY!!! 648K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoEv1qNZsUQ 5:11 Happy Birthday Russell!!! 341K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMWiz-JhrEI 14:05 Get to Know the 8passengers!!! 127K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nL2dNiTnlzQ 12:51 Trading Children!!! 494K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHtRrfnUsaE 14:37 The Nitty Gritty -PART 2!!! 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9KieGf10OA 4:14 BABY climbs out of crib!!! 18M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=urh6ysWi_LU 5:04 Dumping My DIAPER BAG!!! 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sytCNQ6fH6s 6:17 Throw Back Thursday 83K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spPyKLjl3Js 2:03 We Believe in the Family! 559K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkMrcNqOKO0 12:56 Our Cash Envelope System!!! 129K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5OCFJVOP7ZM 11:39 I Shipped Kevin off to the MILITARY!!! 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdO1eq-E0yo 5:48 PULL UP CHALLENGE!!! 89K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYe_LksYCrM 14:01 April's Long Lost TWIN 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxKMLiLKUXQ 7:29 7th Grade Locker Fail 2.2M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-3J2KvcQ_M 14:01 72 hour kits 199K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-fc-bwH2JI 4:40 BACK TO SCHOOL- Fashion and Tips 69K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-2M4CGyRT0 13:41 We Have an Announcement! 145K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GxjbFusHqic 8:42 First Camping Trip 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0tku5UFcc0E 5:19 Hey Macarena!!! 34K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMaJBUT-zQ0 9:31 When Eve was Little 108K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlo99l1bw8M 8:30 I Ate All My Lunch! 378K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlbL-B_m4c8 3:04 Swing Dance with Ruby! 46K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0BhRA7Zrnk 10:36 8Passengers earliest House Tour 242K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LeXteHdBOBE 14:37 We Are HOMESCHOOLING!!! 1.4M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LL9NwKLNts 9:22 $$$ What We Spend on Groceries $$$ 436K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLg6Fz7197s 9:50 Canning with Aunt RUBY!! 231K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCsfiq3TetY 20:49 How We Met 119K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DRR_FonQ1sc 13:02 I NEED YOUR ADVICE 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQgdtpOg228 8:10 Happy Birthday!!! 91K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPxGIEqsEZo 7:40 Shari's Piano Recital 169K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fATxOEejY8 15:22 ONCE IN A LIFETIME 44K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PBwLn3jp7o 8:02 How to: DUTCH BRAID Your own Hair 161K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24ABfEmPFXM 6:05 NEW PUPPY 78K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNnC_CrK5yg 3:35 CELEBRATING 5,000 SUBSCRIBERS! 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcIeUX9kiXo 9:22 Sunday Snippets: Parable of the Pineapple 60K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fR1NEvc1ltk 10:20 12 Year Old Visits the Chiropractor 1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnOhFcnftqM 13:03 Spiders Slugs and Snails OH MY! 27K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F04wQYBuKWQ 7:17 SMILE! 33K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fER0eqJZBFw 7:16 SIRI Finally Got it RIGHT 31K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rr7tXKA2Vw 1:38 Signature Wave 72K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCuoeg5Z2QQ 5:10 On Our Way Out the Door 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEEy2hfiF8o 9:41 Best Birthday Ever! 372K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CFB_g2C4dg 11:16 Passport PANIC 96K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlgJceNoyy0 18:42 My Miscarriage Stories 412K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxOA6Fi9aD0 1:47 Mom's Letter to Future Family 40K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CIBbCvYpu7M 5:32 Meet Our Dog! 56K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YLl9EA1UHc4 10:22 My Baby Won't Take a Nap!! 151K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bj1sFafDOZA 6:18 We're not Going to Disneyland 164K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmmRZzsVJq4 4:04 Adorable PINK EYE Interview 56K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vg0_lspv5CE 3:39 Miracles Happen Still 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiIKwKU9YaY 11:35 Am I Losing my Mind?!? 30K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4t5OQbqmd9o 2:08 Wedding Day 128K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0712VYn-uaU 6:07 NEW ZEALAND VACATION!!! 25K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPYb9-ddVQg 9:07 Get Ready with Me | Curling w/ a Flat Iron 186K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdTHSn98gRc 4:16 Fun with Chickens! 85K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BwSSaPU0bs 7:41 Leaving my Kids 203K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yy0aQh2MUEA 7:26 G'Day Mate! AUSTRALIA 26K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGmcJZwBRj0 11:40 Halloween without Mom or Dad 564K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTJMj2jpJzE 9:48 You KNOW What I'm Talking About! 27K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ioIzZmV7u-0 10:01 I Got GOOSED! 35K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ka0mefnTFw 12:09 Amazing Dolphin Swim!!! 23K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jflu7IwCEsI 7:25 Fall Work and Play 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WV4pIa2W0c 7:41 Chest Bump FAIL 128K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVktw35tphg 13:01 BEST Baby Book!!! 87K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CUMMon52oo 1:22 Baby Sleeps Eating 35K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-LjfdbPGMk 7:50 First Batch of Cookies 591K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxuznQ728Cc 8:36 Kid Vlogs 67K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2rt0a5OH7s 10:22 TOY ROOM TOUR 89K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbTyhtGgoZg 7:48 Dramatic 7th Grade HAIRCUT!!! 562K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNBi6qI3FUU 7:24 Thanksgiving Party Begins 107K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4w0XOrGTp4 9:23 Thanksgiving~ Busting at the Seams!!! 79K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Mm8CYwlDz0 8:08 Quarantine the Sick 1.9M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pOqXjMA6ww 13:33 Christmas Love 111K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HG5pNfQCIyU 10:15 THIS Will be our SECRET 129K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxOyQFjKhh0 9:40 Time to set up the Christmas Tree Kids! 526K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMIrOkDe-vc 8:24 What Are the ODDS?!!! Giveaway WINNERS 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-VjEDiNFb8g 9:20 ELF ON THE SHELF Caught on Camera 587K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qx0-3sMMxtE 13:22 I TRIPLE DOG Dare You!! 187K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ct-xR-Y1hH0 5:03 My HOMESCHOOL Routine 242K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLafWEoPVLI 7:55 Thrift Shopping | PICKY Mom's Guide 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7OQN3PnY5e0 8:01 Griffiths Christmas 1988 133K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ut14OfsG0mE 12:24 Pulled over at Preschool Pickup 4.9M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJkLT7auOL8 10:34 Ringing in CHRISTMAS 91K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvlFTQ8zUb0 12:19 The Year We Couldn't Afford an ORNAMENT 115K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=392OA3GX4PY 11:21 IT WASN'T ME 42K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2PaAbdwuKQ 11:10 Eating SNOW for the FIRST TIME 168K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6o_DtjZ9e20 11:54 Petting REAL SANTA REINDEER 89K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyNutRtd8wc 9:28 Griffiths Christmas 1999 443K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tbk0YrmbRKY 12:13 After a Day of Sledding 472K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZF-5St_IAug 12:21 CHAIR of CHEER 40K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RqQQskYI9gc 9:44 I was an Ugly Duckling 70K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Kk7Ena7pW0 8:58 My Kid Wears a GoPro 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRiKcgsSl7M 8:26 Are We TWINS? 921K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNRp9FFakzg 13:40 Griffiths Christmas 2015 159K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_9sbxS7Nag 12:58 EVE... It's Christmas Eve! 908K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziZLuSTLxOE 8:16 8Passengers Christmas 2015 750K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-j62Wxph2l4 11:00 What I Got for Christmas~ 2015 496K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSSOvYvyP1Q 11:04 You're Taking Me WHERE? 22K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HgiGNJDTsE 11:58 I'm Not a Fashion Geek 54K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-XFwVmzKfk 13:12 Teaching my Kids HOW TO CLEAN 265K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twg-x0I7i4c 2:57 Wonder of Childhood 35K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CztCD6B94Ss 9:37 My New Years Resolution 32K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TmtcCcKY-Y0 9:02 Adorable Young Guitar Singer 31K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdhC-ftxBis 11:38 MOM! I Can't Take You in Public if You Act Like This 389K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBceNpgoQpQ 8:13 My Sick Routine 1.8M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d8Bq-Yzuq88 9:40 KID FORTS! 122K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wxk0bE_WHss 4:40 Playing with Sister 309K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IvLwxVgi10c 8:19 Q&A with SHARI 225K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2QAeE6DQgM 12:58 Homeschool UPDATE 131K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5SLBGvZ7mE 11:35 Julie's Birth Story 600K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYiFGhg7J9c 9:22 American Girl Doll Tea Party 349K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnTGHubBfDs 8:33 Shari's Room Tour 353K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWF1pahQKu0 9:04 J House Vlogs Comes to Visit!! 780K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSnCgtNp8CE 7:41 Fun Family Snow Day!!! 182K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLlvMBZgx1A 5:36 Whose BIRTHDAY is it Anyway?! 25K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxG8l_KjOvE 20:29 Our Mom's Birthday 216K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6SoRjnJL50Y 6:43 FIRST FLUTE LESSON 187K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R6SSkpaEvBE 9:48 I Call it TRACO!!! 134K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJy4495zZNo 5:18 Getting the Help We Need 91K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOPK4APgAXw 4:14 Mind your STREP | Giveaway Winner 26K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9MSUa3K4Eo 5:24 Funny Toddler Teases Mom!! 53K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXadSaxRx1E 5:27 FOUR Tonsils?!! 368K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBvhrP7wkP0 6:44 Kids Take Care of Sick Mom 466K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MI7i_V9WNYU 9:52 Get That Camera OUTTA MY FACE 34K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1hIYmEAovk 3:35 Grandma Griff EATS BABY'S CANDY 60K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44EzepiNkY8 4:54 Mommy Fail | New Dining Table Reveal 195K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XKy7x440OA 6:08 Throwing Away my PAIN 75K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWgqJz5uyLs 9:02 Chad's Birthday | Moab Tacos 1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PgBGfxkkSPY 9:34 Sibling Surgery 3.8M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3S1sKm6kTA 7:36 Brother and Sister Reunited 2M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P60kzk0TqxQ 10:10 Surgery Recovery Update 1.5M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSCCXr3Kh3o 6:41 Painful Costco Haul 348K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5FTIQNLZdE 8:13 Wet Dog KISS!!! | French Toast 58K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipdBOtl92wc 8:34 Word to Nabisco 195K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bDN1mAaexyE 10:36 TRY ME 699K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YIPCtPYc8Y 5:32 Julie's NEW A-Line Cut! 546K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WsB9Qdf1AI 4:44 GIRL Gets Scout Merit Badge! 38K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7numMVNAy0 10:05 A Minimalists Valentines Day 217K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYjgmXSnmcc 4:18 Mommy Daughter Hair Routine 249K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S70joxefQF0 9:25 Dried Flamingo 129K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOOwOD99gT0 11:29 Mothering Musicians 290K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWATTgG8Dx4 9:32 Teens Emotional First Paycheck 311K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGO-4CVNdF4 2:34 Runway with Shari Homestyle 59K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajGPGhBwiCU 5:40 Q&A with Chad 137K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dW-oD8xdPfU 12:46 With Grandma Griff 817K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGPrUuZBHzs 11:01 Household Chore KonMari Style! 106K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdFs4nRljHg 9:45 Rope Blading! 150K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsksU_EGk74 8:47 DAD Loses it for Us 347K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CNM4IcQOJ0 12:09 Kids Confess on Camera 720K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OuCDZDNoauU 10:15 8 Passengers Laundry Room Tour 67K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvLVkt9qZPc 8:53 yum yum 166K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLyhXgSIlXI 13:40 Shari's 13th Birthday 689K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7gsjOhZhBw 10:58 Family of EIGHT Clothing Haul 275K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlNIZ4bsJI8 8:56 Gonna Catch Me a Leprechaun! 76K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Np8ymUPRfw 12:37 Surprise Tee Shirts| Ruby's CLOSET TOUR 116K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5V43guygHYE 22:55 Grandma and Grandpa Griff CRUISE SPECIAL 43K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPNRSmFTtBw 8:41 Teens First Debit Card 423K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcRVfJC1-to 9:06 Ruby to the Rescue!! Save our Trees! 44K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_X0El_PwU5Q 8:32 Blockhouse Shelter?!? 297K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6u_O_xWcY00 7:30 Tradition- March Madness 354K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjSU38aoi0Q 11:01 Beauty for Ashes 75K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zALOi2_4ktQ 8:37 Transition NAP to QUIET TIME 300K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DPKPRp8TfD8 10:22 Mom Let Me SLUFF 512K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDqIrgvXjFM 12:20 The Water was GROSS GROSS GROSS! 1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYOibI67DwQ 2:10 Hair Down Through the Ages 141K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1e5NgbyC3hc 10:28 Uncles are the BEST! 340K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0YgHLkaBwQ 14:03 Easter Special 2016 -8 Passengers 799K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKihBTH-q0c 10:31 Should Shari get a SMARTPHONE??? 144K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gub6PuzSQEM 8:23 �� Sisters Are LAME 494K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3CiI2WvJhM 11:42 Shari Gets a Cell Phone!! 1.4M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9PRnHT5QzJM 7:13 Chad is on a Roll! APRIL FOOLS! 1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kqf5Tc-zIgc 9:30 Get to Know Abby~ The Girl Next Door 331K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ythcPmn_ai0 11:50 Strider Versus Pedal Bike 212K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPcOAJeHm6Y 8:36 Grandma's Tree House 236K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dq_DA2sQq0 8:26 Bird POOPED on me! 111K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=351QBb3h5v0 10:41 Backyard Camping 707K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygBzIqaPwxQ 13:28 Leaving Homeschool 579K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PiwulMXQPAA 8:12 Nasty Sewer Basement Flood 212K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwON46EUZU4 13:29 Abby's 9th Birthday Party 5.1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CX35duB-LpQ 3:03 Happy Birthday Ellie!!! 183K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lt30TLjDovc 11:21 Kids Discover COCONUTS for First Time 348K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOo0ShVkCoU 12:40 Being Honest is Hard 146K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mx3qVO2GLoQ 12:07 Family HULA HOOP Challenge 191K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2hpjr16_SI 9:39 Push Harder Mom! 309K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXAGkt3gFa8 7:54 Marshmallow Experiment! 698K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mP6EhKlpY9s 10:55 Strange Disease Uncovered 822K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lN7l_4dlanQ 13:56 Emotional Packing Day 1.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zq9r3rcfR48 10:20 Pajama Day and MAJOR Mom Jeans! 129K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyKixXtUjK8 7:52 Gift of Pull-ups 206K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7yaQPKfI88 11:45 Fairy Tales, Tulips, and Family Maintenance 69K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCnsfuftIJY 8:23 I RIPPED MY PANTS 464K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AV36AEZ6xg0 11:05 PRANK SPIDER ATTACK!!! 134K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9Rr_cyXZOM 13:38 My Mom BRIBES Me 106K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BalX7jTd1CQ 8:26 Roll. DON'T Slide! 97K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOYjWhWt5_o 10:19 Teen Reacts to Getting Braces Off 1.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UubuqWpNAY 10:36 Mischievous Toddlers 189K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBCxw7U77II 6:52 Abby's First Track Meet 1.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_I95fyPXiiw 8:14 ���� Swim Goggles Dance Party! �� 98K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cLmJkbIzTys 12:48 Lawn Mowing GEEK! 636K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwxlK9zHiFs 8:53 This Won't Hurt a Bit! 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlB6Ff9gd7A 8:59 Way to Go! 509K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPFD4bG7ejg 6:46 ����Abby's First Zit �� 646K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ysRLtefJaY 11:40 ���� Preschool Graduation!�� 238K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWu4f1JhfjI 9:30 Dealing with BULLIES 2.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WP8pw49V13Y 4:38 �� Ruby's Grocery Haul�� 193K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GDU5x5nIbA 4:01 Lagoon! 258K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqNpDRXWmaY 5:28 ���� Daddy Daughter DRESS Shopping�� 494K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sO2LmMaLlRw 7:59 House Plagued 926K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BmmIt1zwrs 7:24 Mommy Burnout 115K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9iIIdHr9h3U 7:23 �� Let Summer Vacation Begin! 255K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvWtnmaA-30 23:32 Emotional Memorial Weekend 998K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WK0JobqkKZ4 8:54 Lost Cell Phone Update 413K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3qO5IRn580 8:21 We ROCK Family Vacations! 1.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Cnm4QFzzp4 10:00 Playing with New Baby 732K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRzEcTajgUE 23:27 8 Passengers + April & Davey LIVE Charades Game!!! 108K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=81BbLGe5-jM 8:29 You Will DIE the Rest of the Day 251K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKEnPb-e_MI 4:46 Shari Went SHOPPING! 625K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bc4mqb2XosU 7:20 Summer Morning Routine with Kids 1.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ruDlpfqMGM 7:10 Nemo VS Froggie �� 598K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcZ9o9GZ_GI 10:43 Family Pyramid FAIL�� 303K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCkuPXoP13Y 10:39 Flirty Face Painting Fiasco 477K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlSnaoBOJds 14:41 Abby Gets a PEDAL HARP!!! 584K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRDGgVU5-8Y 12:22 I Will SPANK You 1.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUVNJRbEyeA 11:32 SEIZE The Day! 1.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qc7e_Lc1N8o 10:05 Kids and Portable Potties 794K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7hFxhv-IZM 3:48 Teen Teeth Troubles 518K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-A8EoSjUPxU 7:22 �� FUN Father's Day Shopping �� 150K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l43eH9ioG60 8:53 ��Running Away From Home �� 160K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25Bf3rT5tCI 15:36 ��SURPRISE TRAMPOLINE!!!☀️ 1.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZntSmEkLa8Y 9:22 Repeated Stolen Trampoline 856K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOT2IRAdBeQ 10:59 RELIEVED We Don't Have to Go to JAIL 493K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVB1zO6EQsQ 9:43 CUTEST Kindergarten Wellness Check 845K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klVcV_hwAGI 7:57 Eve's First CRUSH �� 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_vAUu7Ghog 8:34 ��Eve Gets a NEW HOUSE�� 880K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxdvgtsDdxQ 6:56 Mom Sucks the Fun out of It 659K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BPnTtNO6kY 6:52 ��No Hairdryer? NO PROBLEM! 528K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOXE4e9gla8 9:16 Last Day of Camp 449K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58LorV9lYf0 10:16 So Tired 382K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3dX7DaLuNc 13:15 EPIC 4th of July 2.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqnnQEYw46A 8:54 Saying Goodbye to Missy 175K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7eDT-tFRFwM 18:54 Saturday Hangout with Shari: Welcome and Q/A 116K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCzJt90x6MU 12:02 HUGE STUDIO C SURPRISE!!! 520K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JbnYEka8vQQ 10:49 ��Russell's Birthday ��SPECTACULAR�� 515K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZw6fnS9jRw 11:18 ��First Time Fixing My Own Hair�� 650K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpSzIbsR0oc 28:15 Live with Shari and Chad: Bean Boozled Challenge!! 168K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyC9NhnnIWg 10:09 Baby's First Piggy Bank 166K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beGkFGFuYnI 11:50 Crazy Cousin Reunion 2016! 808K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blEVqTRu3aU 11:41 ✈️Saying Goodbye�� 503K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dkZSgEzB4tM 12:14 EXCITING ANNOUNCEMENT! 139K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGHYsow0jJ0 10:21 Three Times in a ROW�� 121K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEDw1SLKmmE 10:46 Uncle Chris's Red Fire Truck 472K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paqO9fKYQbk 8:32 Farewell to Kansas City 81K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6YLE1RXXNo 10:30 8 Passengers REUNITED! 553K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqcPFEADsLU 8:21 Surprise New Pet�� 492K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=unjZKPr0Uak 10:42 Child Cares for Sick Mother 272K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2GHhnDYATQ 11:39 ��Look Me in the EYES 765K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btwqg3DxtEg 10:46 Watch out for FINGERS! 565K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOgapqYyX1A 9:55 Celebrating ��CHRISTMAS in JULY�� 236K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1cZoCnE6Ig 12:51 ��Sweet Back-to-School Shopping ��Traditions�� 1.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsDf9PjpQws 9:20 Back -to- School HAUL.. gone wrong 1.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LddlppgiENY 9:57 Cotton Candy is better when it GLOWS IN THE DARK 250K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_w9E6gw9QZI 13:12 ✏️School Supplies for SIX KIDS! | GIVE AWAY! 5.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QHWxYtkN8Q 2:52 BONUS Abby's Bun TUTORIAL 378K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3GyJt8r4Ro 10:57 Nervous for NEW TEACHERS�� 672K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSkoZjY93xk 10:28 ✂️Woah, Is That My Dress?!�� 1.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FIBz0jSDcI 13:22 Abby's First Kiss 4.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EY-lsmKzeH4 10:52 Adulting is HARD! 483K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VeGrkBFGNI 9:40 Back to School: New Study Space! 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNovl6Iwdps 11:17 �� Ready for HOMESCHOOL!�� 574K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zinx8eAhTM 10:57 Twinning 617K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qG34m1JgyUE 10:10 Wife Reacts to Nasty Mole Removal! 374K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyeT3HBcUlM 9:45 Shari Discovers Her Dad 450K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bc-b21Mo6so 7:07 ��Baby Food Challenge�� 502K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ZAKL-kS1v4 11:02 ��We Learned to SWIM!�� 1.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_U1FT3W7TM 10:06 Eve Gets a Turn! 823K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIHItR64wOw 10:04 Trip to IKEA 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUdSTudS2Bw 12:04 Fun Night-Before-School Routine | GIVEAWAY Announcement! 961K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Of7L1ULO-XQ 10:36 ✏️FIRST DAY of SCHOOL�� 2.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5O_lJQCbEs 10:18 School Morning Routine 2.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qknKEOhmVmU 10:59 Running For Student Body Office 241K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MhVAcouvhLo 13:56 Get Ready for Fall 194K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHgtWNG8TBU 12:16 ��Eve's 3rd Birthday Party �� 2.7M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jz-MI8iJhU4 9:25 ��Announcement�� 336K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeVe33E_ty0 8:52 TRIPLE the TROUBLE 761K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6rNYHtizfE 7:51 Big Rewards Big Milestones 251K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5OzyU3LvlU 9:53 Day One of School! 382K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDMVdI_FULk 10:52 Orbeez Everywhere! 454K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2yCwP7Vd0I4 7:53 GIRLS REACT to Bears up close!!! 281K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLDCYiD3irk 12:12 I Want to Do It AGAIN�� �� �� 233K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPCeYN7E2AY 10:37 Our Packages Finally Came! 194K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1DEoediT28 9:20 The Camera was on the WHOLE TIME?! 750K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvaSLXuOC18 9:53 An Unfortunate Phone Call 661K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-u273LTjQ4U 7:27 I Really Needed My Parents Today 175K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRcWMqUTYgc 11:15 Too Many Kids on the Trampoline! 222K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIoajIqSC94 11:07 A Surprise for Julie!�� 576K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lUT5EVOU-E 11:47 Family Pics with Six KIDS!!! 553K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6ux4MYkG1E 8:10 Kids Versus Chores 425K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K41Ba41WPSE 12:04 ☃️Family SNOW Adventure Fun!❄️ 188K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uva-6YDquJ8 7:29 Typical Kindergarten Homeschool Day 176K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jEQu0YgLWU 11:48 I Can't Even Show You! 110K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJ5_Fod8E2c 10:49 Cute Kids Blowing Dandelions 109K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGNM-HHZx7k 10:32 New House for 8Passengers!?! 720K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dtgt-t3Loyo 10:55 Update on the New House 423K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0iLpo-RK0-c 11:59 8 Passengers Talk MONEY�� 259K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hLtFYoYJmM 13:01 AWKWARD Mom Vlogs at the Gym 162K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lzqe1_8F84 13:02 ��Julie's RING!!! 332K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KH7-wIK9Vgs 10:25 Update with Julie 806K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7WfLkKDRGY 9:07 Why Chad Doesn't Have a Cell Phone 654K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jg1tbxVtSXU 10:57 Shari Reveals Her BIG SURPRISE! 1.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cr-FW3bEdGI 10:57 Tent Life 1.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtRvCy59qpM 10:06 Kids Reveal the TRUTH About Vlogging 301K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjPe3frfRjc 11:07 Our Sunday Routine 487K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFYaBODQ8g4 10:17 Loosing Teeth! 224K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eODz6beh-TQ 7:49 Chad Wears Makeup?!?!�� 969K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyVzLSrEAzE 9:49 �� Fun First Train Ride �� 181K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJAelzGV_BM 10:45 TOO SOON to Talk about That! 692K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_e2tArRkejA 11:33 PERKS of Being SICK 1.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XzMuqXla5g 9:25 Dad Ties Balloons? WEIRD!!! 338K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oI4fJVEMn9s 13:09 What We Look Like when Dad Gets Home 285K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwMPjXLLlGM 11:07 Sad Yoda I AM�� 295K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJD8jJEILvE 10:05 Princess Leia is a HORRIBLE DENTIST! 450K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWZdPuN7zts 9:10 Splitting up the Twins 2.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEVjQWBhUes 6:31 Reschedule My WEDDING 372K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6WHBe9MyzI 11:32 Shari SURPRISES the Kids!�� 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNGryLteyCc 8:02 New Big Sister in Town: Julie Embraces New Role 223K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvxBTASXV9o 8:35 A Trip to the Salon 593K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FhEBOQFvIpM 10:00 MOM OF 6 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzRRrsWZUdM 12:11 ✈️Fearless First Flight??? 515K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WCl9P8gprc 10:38 Sock Party�� TRICK 171K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWk7AfmhyDE 4:36 I Want to be a PENGUINE When I Grow Up! 167K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4feqJJKCoA 9:57 Mom Discovers Son's Musical.ly Account 3.7M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KR8fDgoCCDk 11:47 Shari's Surprising ��Journal Entry 341K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TLJ5BNC59E 9:15 ����Twin Girls Baby Shower���� 718K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quKUa5hkUas 10:54 When Moms Get SICK! Kids Take Over 144K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evIy3xsXHtk 11:37 Shari's Romantic Dance 767K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAYzZ8gGE98 8:49 Fall Dress Haul |�� GIVEAWAY�� 153K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I1Xp57VLaeQ 10:53 ��What's on Shari's Phone???�� 809K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7zfoRQXA80 9:25 ��Big Family Picks the Perfect CHRISTMAS TREE�� 228K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mpQnXR1liHk 11:46 Decorating the Christmas Tree 223K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BubndVMo8XU 13:26 Holiday Pajama Party�� 409K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmiTj6GWnG0 12:49 It's Pajama Party! 423K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQeYtS9vq0A 10:23 Cabin Cousins 392K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwb6VChyqew 9:16 Dear Santa���� ...What I want for Christmas 397K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EE5wKoLkdQ 8:13 Drawing Names For CHRISTMAS! 557K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qBQIw_Ai-o 12:14 Secret Bunk Bed SURPRISE!�� 1.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQivmBTN3i8 11:00 Wait! You Started KISSING Boys??? 1.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BhZmqSWyOU 9:57 Mom! I Can't BELIEVE You BOUGHT IT! 555K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCdRMIPawy4 8:43 Climbing Stairs in SKINNY JEANS�� 587K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rbM01buOX1M 10:06 FINDERS KEEPERS!!? 194K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZTuzzOVPKY 11:12 An UNFORTUNATE Encounter �� 1.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qp5_P3-asg 11:05 Getting Ready for the BIG DANCE���� 1.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCJdKDeCphQ 12:28 Two MORE Passengers!??? 216K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lY_BAWFq4Ac 11:38 A Trip to the Big City 212K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ztx_d1lP1Ak 12:20 Come to School with Me�� 752K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6OQDftPnTQ 9:40 ��Knocking Down TVs 524K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Io0WeCiN6Yc 6:53 Ellie Took Ruby's Place��‍ 128K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lg8gmwGQpe0 14:44 Christmas at Grandma's House 2.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOdQqtQ-s3U 8:47 Gingerbread INSANITY�� 397K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrsbJhT3_pI 9:06 ��Shari CHOPS Her Hair 696K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DytlgN-hzug 21:32 ��Christmas Music Special�� 285K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSDB7zVTfsI 14:42 ��HILARIOUS Sibling Gift Exchange �� 1.9M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRmlAF-Qqx0 15:36 Opening Gifts From Grandma and Grandpa �� 239K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSBdR8co90A 11:24 Christmas WARS!! 273K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_bp578aL6k 10:51 8Passengers Christmas Morning 2016 1.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1K4KQW228A 14:18 What We Got for CHRISTMAS 2016! 1.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0c69GSQkpi4 11:22 Sledding Fun! 406K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_7HHnUz9ns 10:48 Kids Answer Marriage Question! 191K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5Jh8g2rH3g 6:51 Enjoy your Date? 515K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDvNXamXzcE 2:54 Julie sings "How Far I'll Go"�� Moana Disney 1.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e24TqERcdPk 9:44 All the EPICS- Year in review 2016 444K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dKQMGwVbdA 9:32 Last Day of Christmas 444K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AawxHvimmBg 10:39 Just Try to RELAX!!!������ 569K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXhSTcMxje0 8:44 Surprise New Bedroom Reveal�� 658K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHlMyjLNzfE 9:42 2017 Winter Bedtime Routine 983K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okSURnacspI 9:20 SECRET keeping from Mom �� 543K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KE9uwad4AOE 9:48 When to call it QUITS 347K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdb8j6yWD3o 10:30 Julie's 8th Birthday Party �� 1.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DabcoaO13CM 10:59 Ski School. Wet my Pants �� 406K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pH-uFE3AQY 12:35 Worst BIRTHDAY Song Ever�� 515K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TLLuUmJMIU 9:32 Officially Hit PUBERTY 2.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cAzIL3bA3IU 8:34 ��I Make this Look GOOD! 555K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vmNnou4mec 7:20 Mom! 1.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0KOls7uxO8A 10:31 ��Lots of FIRSTS �� 298K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNANnk9_dlQ 7:48 My New Haircut SCARED Him �� 766K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qipvDo7n-w 9:22 Chad's First Crush 843K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byWD6wWPZSU 8:00 Now We Can't Go 4.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQaIsGHvTwg 10:48 How Did it Turn Out?! 351K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3j_0Hi2U1w 8:24 Should I Go? or Should I Stay? 506K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3yzWY5sDtQ 10:09 ��Happy Birthday, Chad!!���� 1.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7wpUR8pooE 11:12 ��Julie's BAPTISM�� 2.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQ81tGHNIdE 7:00 ❤️Chad Finally ASKS�� 2.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AglMaGRhWyQ 8:49 She Answered �� 2.7M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmMaJmI6nP8 10:08 What We DID...While Mom was Gone! 721K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E736K-D4J-c 9:09 What did you do to MY HAIR!?!? 1.9M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRFNPqL5aTw 4:18 CHAD Does My MAKEUP Voiceover CHALLENGE 969K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlSfvriZz_k 9:07 How Could I Say NO?!?�� 381K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9SgrlzDVYk 10:06 Crazy Surprise at the Dentist�� 641K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ga7b92RDssg 9:44 She Actually said ��YES�� 2.9M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpfjLkq_S7A 7:04 I Need Glasses 443K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfSxyzZ73QU 10:09 Caterpillars to Butterflies 1.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gI0jwcLDrn8 10:06 It WASN'T Me!!! �� 465K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCC5bjgkifU 10:11 You Took Money From my Wallet? �� 1.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AcfFNLASuE 7:15 Picking a Pet �� 908K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5aydCyEluZY 10:20 Surprise BRACES for Chad �� 3.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZX4-dxwO4E 10:24 Braces HURT the First Day�� 976K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXfLA5bcHz0 10:00 ��GET BACK!!! It's Going to BLOW��‍�� 405K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQjZNxNCUT4 10:13 HUGE HEDGEHOG HOUSE�� 611K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8P5swftRsps 10:18 DO NOT EVER Microwave Slime�� 1.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sepuiKl9Zyg 7:22 Why do I Get BLAMED? 629K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYHxk11WO9Y 10:01 ��Shari's Birthday & ��Hedgehogs!!! 1.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6s2aPy9O_XA 8:34 ��Morning Routine✏️ UPDATED! 809K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTiffVYimGQ 8:45 Now Chad Wants a PET�� 387K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6s_jnrIOIA 8:33 Sent to the PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRjX4Aiitj8 9:59 Nolly had a SEIZURE�� 600K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Th1ns3pIc4 11:42 Hairsies and Grouchies�� 386K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4dPf0ziE54 9:08 My Allowance�� 1.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imFWYhcabcs 12:21 ��Bra Shopping with Brothers 2.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F22C0CawSQ4 13:23 Goodbye Kids. We're Leaving the Country✈️ 382K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wdXyeHw1cA 8:47 My Cousin ATE my PRESENT!! 603K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_2FiYZp3qM 12:50 Chad Tore Down the Doors For Reals! 500K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-gkY0N-AgI 11:52 Grandma is Watching Us 262K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oh2opunqouU 14:54 Shopping Spree with MOM's CREDIT CARD 788K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RaCnXPed2ys 10:14 AIRPORT SECURITY ARGUMENT ENDS IN SEARCH 2.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYMejzMpEvY 9:56 ��Lights ��Camera...Lose Your Tooth!!!�� #AD 679K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yii4i8T8P8k 10:47 Homecoming Surprise 389K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZqp4LF2At4 8:31 We Are Going To Be SICK�� OREO CHALLENGE! 690K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dpx_2Wvkcfw 9:48 A Change in our Family 444K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kv3e3VwLM_U 9:39 I Want to Play 286K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdCODu539OU 7:48 Chad Gets a NEW VIOLIN!! 328K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTWvkKy6kKI 4:56 Finally Building our DREAM HOME!!? 483K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXEJSRLE054 12:39 ❗️Dangerous Smoke Disaster❗️ 2.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXE3VtdCXS8 9:36 Moving Our Family Out 855K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aaP2Y36Wpwk 9:39 Don't Cut it all OFF✂️ 1.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yf6H-WJZdGk 12:11 Shun Wall UP 354K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWYFpZnn1jA 9:08 Eating TREATS BIGGER than your HEAD! 447K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0TQ3HrtnP8 10:30 Going Our Separate Ways 628K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qSF_lsDZQdM 15:09 Kids Learning How to SKI 395K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Dos9TwCsmA 9:19 Shari is Going to be so MAD at ME�� 1.7M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hj5TBHJ4Ons 11:09 Teen Isolation 649K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iH9bzWmwg98 7:32 Big Birthday Plans 310K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6jQgkEwJBM 14:59 Abby's 10th Birthday Party�� 1.5M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H40hIs1mfWk 9:09 Bunnies and Fairies Collide�� 293K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KDtTHaSnNdE 10:34 What It's Like to Take 6 KIDS to Dinner 382K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tO8NHgFlwa4 12:22 Hilarious FLASHDANCE in Front of the Entire 6th Grade�� 1.7M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9TxFyXIJho 11:53 HEDGEHOG's Traumatic Bath Experience 1.2M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KypRcC-12Zc 7:11 ��Shari, I'm SO SORRY �� 1.4M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3JqrreT8Dc 18:05 So You Want 6 KIDS?! Behind the Scenes MOMMY SPECIAL 455K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHrL1R9wgFw 10:07 BRAVE Julie | Shari's Dance Update 505K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWlTFnA10Es 12:56 Come Get Me From School...I NEED a Day Off 1.5M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vs14cmDfHSw 8:11 HaHa Mom Messes UP! �� 459K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojuVpTFx1cQ 11:19 Can I Have your Apple Watch? 543K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBkF6N4qWVg 11:57 Laugh it Up. Just LAUGH IT UP! 319K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1mknyiOEyc 9:38 ��Princess for a Day�� 477K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tiujl_m-Z6A 11:56 Can I STAY HOME From School? 1M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7UepyXN3WIM 8:17 Track and Field Competitor�� 733K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAww5Ifzz5I 9:06 Chad's Hilarious FIRST SHAVE 2M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1Ccyo7uiMk 7:21 �� The TIME Has Come�� 1.3M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlE7Np5lOzw 8:28 She Left Me �� 284K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yNjYIdJzJo 8:54 Total CRINGE WORTHY! 747K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrnKgwRfwBg 12:11 SPEECHLESS�� 275K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2ohgW27c7I 8:19 ��ZIT Popping Party�� 443K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZWrortVoOs 8:49 Unintended Consequences 278K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3twgkIixs54 8:36 Another Day at School 552K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0Cu_XfNw-0 10:44 Mom Said Yessss!!!! 576K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxVY1G2ba_8 9:00 Mother's Day Shopping 923K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKEQKUqPLFs 10:20 A STICKY Situation�� 589K views10 months ago ��He Da BEAST!!!�� 2.8M views10 months ago Would You be Mad if I got Suspended? 870K views10 months ago That Did NOT Go Well�� 670K views10 months ago How Did You SNEAK ALL THAT?! 384K views10 months ago WHERE Have You Been YOUNG LADY!!!? 1.4M views10 months ago Not Expected 3.4M views10 months ago Chad is Graduating 6th Grade 1.1M views10 months ago ��BURN All SCHOOL�� Books 799K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzsJiCb-MIc 12:54 ��School is OUT�� 873K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kbpYW6fu2U 16:12 Memorial Weekend Family Special 2017 472K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DPWQMTu7Iys 11:19 No PEEKING 294K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CE9yWE3NHu8 11:56 She's NOT My Girlfriend! 3M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XOtY2FQKcJ4 7:50 Hedgehogs 526K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXh1lEMi4LU 9:41 I DID IT!!! 397K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-iIMfUTZnU 7:47 �� What's in My CLOSET�� 502K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqwNvdfFLB0 10:41 Gecko Escape! 601K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqM_eH1YKiY 10:55 WORST Summer EVER�� 1.1M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ftl--NH4Mi0 9:58 Off to the FAIR 693K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9neZQKDH8I 13:53 My Summer Routine: Afternoon 596K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAoklaog2wc 6:51 Packing for DISNEY WORLD 893K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGeUSDYf79I 8:19 Flying to DISNEY WORLD With SIX KIDS 1.6M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZjXoajWm9w 10:40 Magical First DISNEY WORLD Adventure�� 736K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKIGHkalZbU 10:15 Mad at Mom 494K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DA6oWyKvuG4 8:14 Chad's First CELL PHONE�� 1.3M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wbPgJYGxag 6:53 Don't Tell My Secret PLEASE!!! 874K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXXlzoEXXLs 10:06 Eve KISSED Her Boyfriend�� 772K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F0XlvnWfrE4 9:29 Who Have You Been Calling??? 726K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyTIz0FJ434 8:11 This is a Bad Idea 608K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tRv90MGlec 9:04 Look BOTH Ways�� 560K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvCobSne0u8 8:30 We Learned to Swim! 633K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2-sGSieNEo 8:27 ✂️Time for a CHANGE 1.1M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOKaNiPtq0c 8:11 Our 8 Year Old Gets BRACES!!!�� 4.6M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FC22MS9uiNU 11:08 Braces Really do HURT! 1.2M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ugdRpdJnnB8 8:20 Shari's Rubik's Cube Delays Airplane Takeoff 2M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTkCuulNi_U 8:19 BIGGEST Life Regret�� 496K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bm3QZldAhs0 10:05 I Made a Mistake. I'm Sorry�� 575K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNpdlQ7xFME 12:17 ShSh! Don't Tell! 424K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFmOmw8m9XI 9:24 Starting Something New 310K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZWCrk078iA 13:24 Tour! Where We Use to LIVE�� 477K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6D4JDRlIHeI 12:18 PULLED Out My TOOTH! 323K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyli-Knm-oI 8:27 ��Oh BARNACLES�� 278K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ruk-bAaT1rY 13:05 ��Happy Birthday RUSSELL!!! 754K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpah8jHsEtE 12:38 Sorry You Threw Up! Do you want a Sandwich? 1.8M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ravO1_QAAA4 8:21 Cousin Boot Camp 524K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7PPwwvtVZA 11:53 Cousin Swap 475K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKv8uy0Zp_4 13:35 ��He is SO CUTE!!�� 1.1M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lvt8exreX_w 7:45 Making Mom Pretty 569K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssgZFZbGtSc 7:14 Defend the Duck! 413K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbPPjMXzGLQ 13:13 Why We Are Late on the Vlogs 563K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VV1KHUtbsI 8:51 Summer's BORING! When Does School Start? 488K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJBKYpvscpE 13:56 Let's Pull an ALL NIGHT SLUMBER PARTY �� 1M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjwL_Yzn2zQ 13:07 Get it Out of My HAIR!!!�� 649K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYd3Qh3oLPk 9:12 Are You STILL MAD AT ME!??? 510K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kq_4KgRHTQU 14:25 School Supplies for SIX KIDS | GIVE AWAY 2017 2.5M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZdGdiHwga7E 12:51 Want to See a MAGIC TRICK? 413K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g78lqxB4kds 10:50 Put Mom in TIMEOUT! So what? 512K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNIwKxEGOg0 10:27 ��SICK, But Where's the TOILET?!?�� 1.8M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DanmVbI7rco 14:58 Back to School PREP 933K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPH2CNIPHNo 8:24 Why ADULTS Think That's Funny�� 320K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjsT3EBvB8c 10:39 You're RUINING My Makeup On PURPOSE�� 770K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x28qRWrtEG4 10:28 Abby Explains the HICKEY! 1.7M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lheNN8cwDjc 14:17 ��Back to School Shopping! 2M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2UH97Uxzspo 7:36 DOUBLE DARED ME to ASK�� 511K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEVeVTN7AJQ 8:19 You Want WHAT as a Pet?!!! 870K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZMZeiaR9IU 9:45 I Can't Believe We FORGOT Your BIRTHDAY! 797K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=On3Ryzp0yKY 7:30 We Found Chad's Lost Musical.ly Account!�� 608K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oibIIf-BZOQ 10:24 ��PROOF that Fairies are REAL��!! 442K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LbC0s6NHpM4 9:18 He Insisted! Seeing Our Dad :) 2M views7 months ago EVE!!! What Have You Done?! 797K views7 months ago Eve's New HAIRCUT �� 859K views7 months ago Pranks Gone WRONG 695K views7 months ago Flip Phones are the Best - NOT!�� 1.1M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-o5QgCpphNU 8:53 New High School Hair Do 1.2M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UP82EwV8RJQ 15:25 Back to School Lunch HAUL 1M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4VkTjUAeXA 6:53 Back to School Clothes HAUL..gone wrong AGAIN!!! 625K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aem6sF-em_4 11:41 Reading ��MEAN COMMENTS �� 869K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvkmWoumQl0 12:38 ��Locker & Backpack TOUR!!! ���� 1.7M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJaXPv_CwMY 8:24 Night Before School Starts 747K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uB5ZLab-ox4 9:36 But I Want to Go to School, Too! 1.6M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AI4To9oqX4 11:45 You Can't MAKE ME GO to School�� 1M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8yNa3JECm8 12:31 �� Strep or Mono? 1M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7ewAwrSR2c 13:38 My First Shave 1.1M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2qNdol51Q4 11:52 STOP Making FUN of ME! �� 697K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_cYbU3B7xy0 12:35 Russell's FIRST DAY of Kindergarten 821K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=siX2q_zRgmM 11:01 We FORGOT Chad! So SORRY!! 1.4M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yiIEsa64_Bs 7:40 Life is Too Short 640K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGvmk8T6dmk 12:15 She Can't BLOW OUT Her CANDLES�� 2M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1vMRyaQt5U 6:22 After-School Routine 735K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9O9Vm2Ur2fA 11:40 SURPRISE! The KIDS Had NO IDEA!�� 1.8M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ah5Elh6oMUA 8:03 BAD Kitty Chases EVE �� 465K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrhRoYfSVjc 8:33 Preschool Time 574K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WoQUJku00Po 12:01 I Don't Think So! 663K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zu5yOCcvY1Y 9:48 While the Older Kids are Away We Will Play! 428K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkX0G_Dn_O8 10:11 You're a Cute Couple, But Too Young to Date!! 905K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enBCzml-Nmw 8:20 School Morning Routine 2017 1M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lAU8_k6u4E 12:30 Shari Switches to My School???? �� 853K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2Qs5hGJwGs 12:03 HEY!!! No Sneaking. GET BACK IN BED�� 445K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dmc9MHg60hk 10:23 �� EVE! Back Away From that Freaky TOILET!�� 460K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2QuoGU-AaA 12:55 �� Check out our New Ride! 868K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdT9Y-3bN7Q 7:53 ��Chad Crushes on Cheerleaders 3M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmfqGgnXoug 8:42 ��CAUGHT FLIRTING in the Doorway�� 2.2M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rE62Qs2UgkY 11:22 Everyone Knew But YOU! 461K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcZNzNMWW_4 16:35 It Wasn't My FAULT 632K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_yyw5lohRY 8:25 Most AWKWARD Family Meeting �� You Will Cringe 928K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9XPffpEdiI 9:09 Guess What?! Chad KISSED a Girl Last Night... 1.2M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spnhVxWj-uM 10:20 Learning from Earthquakes- Mexico City 2017 323K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Q530XPWzSw 12:49 You Will NEVER Guess the SURPRISE!�� 765K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4UlmkAfJoOo 10:35 Worried About Our Mom�� 637K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFVmu1pPd6g 12:10 Hedgehog in a Ball ESCAPED! 379K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOszpZfpofE 11:25 Boondoggle!!! 488K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_vrNQT4G_A 10:58 The Cops Arrested our Dog! ������ 1.3M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlvWxgGTjp8 9:13 Eve and the Kitty 792K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-kOEP7Fe9k 12:59 Just Horsing Around!! 380K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxn11djUpFA 11:50 Somebody STOLE our BIKES! So SAD �� 806K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hu3JpVrBO8E 9:28 The Friend Zone - EXPLAINED 505K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxfVoLPplMo 13:28 Family Meeting Leads to Big Changes 557K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nemi9s14keA 10:51 Happy Birthday Daddy! Your Cake is on FIRE! 653K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mm67yBBtReE 8:52 SICK As A DOG �� 410K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=148DMMBCxTQ 10:28 Let's Go to the Pumpkin Patch! 454K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hG3Y1_QrzI 7:34 See? I'm Right! Mom is Wrong! 435K views5 months ago You CAN'T Make Me Wear THAT! 439K views5 months ago Our Girls Never Suspected...�� 1.2M views5 months ago SIX Kids Navigate the Airport by THEMSELVES!! 687K views5 months ago Lake Winnipesaukee VACATION! 527K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDGuf28k0tA 10:34 Magnetic Putty�� 589K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDovR_RYeuE 8:22 Guess Who Comes to VISIT!! 328K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXnb1yXFPwI 12:16 Halloween Special 2017 766K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e44ib6ErEqY 12:29 New Garage Reveal 8Passengers 328K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1BwwBW7Byk 17:01 Everything Went Wrong �� 363K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Hfna2A4EBY 11:00 I WANT More MONEY 448K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5jvNZnyFgw 11:33 On My Own Now: Getting my First Debit Card 673K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YhChMrzCQIs 7:24 Is Eve Invisible or In the Wall?!?! 2.1M views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CFUdNZ8ZHI 12:39 Why is the Oldest Always JIPPED?! 606K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1YeL0T0fUQ 11:11 Look me in the Eyes When I Talk to You!!! 1M views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DJ9CBw0Viw 10:10 "I LOVE Family Photos," Said No One EVER!! 511K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBO6h53KIkM 10:11 She'll Find Out When She Wakes Up! 577K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QyFpniG8AQ 9:32 ��OOPS! She CUT OFF Her BANGS!!! �� 845K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3eivsBssMwI 10:34 5:30 AM KIDS SURPRISE Vacation | HUGE GIVEAWAY ANNOUNCEMENT 1M views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9u2TeGiSrg 10:48 ��Shari's Kissing History IN DETAIL�� 455K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2YHChlhkos 13:37 12 KIDS at a Theme Park Will Make You A GRINCH! 310K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCLCygd6a8Y 10:36 On Our Own in Florida 363K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M75Hoj8v6bE 9:09 ��3-2-1- DROP!!! 1.5M views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlqH6dvO7ec 8:46 Chad texted "I LOVE YOU" to my boyfriend...FROM MY PHONE 1.2M views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_0bBPUBTY8 10:37 Shari’s Got a Marker! Watch Out!!!�� 526K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NAOKOEIx_Q 9:07 Introducing Something NEW!! 321K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRnWffA9q4Q 8:50 I QUIT!!! 358K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8TZkxu5_6dM 8:47 How WE Do Thanksgiving �� 373K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29zPLrvrRdc 9:52 What is THIS??! 317K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxwA7I7JxrA 8:06 Shari Babysits her Siblings....Watch Out!! 656K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4nsrvk56Yo 8:34 �� Vlogmas is HERE☃️ 314K views4 months ago You THREW Them AWAY!?!? 565K views4 months ago Almost Ready! 816K views4 months ago Today is a Very Special Day! 355K views4 months ago ��Our DOG's BIRTHDAY PARTY�� Blow Out the Candles, Nolly! 280K views4 months ago You Will Want to See This! 318K views4 months ago New Haircut.. NOT Impressed�� 840K views4 months ago I Got Stuck with the Gross Job! 316K views4 months ago I'll Let it Go this Time 450K views4 months ago Double Date to Pentatonix!!!! 410K views4 months ago “A Little Thumbs Up, and Sub Fives Down Below!” | Eve VLOGS!! 242K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywhTiAsRrc4 9:47 ��Santa’s Good List is Complicated���� 285K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01YFZ3V6CZ0 10:07 We Told the Kids He isn't Coming This Year 451K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaY8AWzmbwk 9:18 What Have You Done to my Phone?! 386K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEMSnacvpZ4 12:10 Giving Away Our Christmas Presents�� 283K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=la1OpWU4TIs 6:44 So Am I Sick? 3.3M views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGCFj9ksU3s 11:23 Adventures When Chad Babysits 514K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvPglaDUXGs 11:44 Special Christmas Delivery -They're ALIVE! 343K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6I4140pU0SE 11:01 School Uniforms Are SO AWKWARD! 370K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpLkKg4zY0M 9:56 Sometimes They Don't Want to be Filmed 498K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lk5ziYgMg4c 8:40 Name Gift Exchange with Siblings �� 664K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=szuEXsJyafU 7:34 Don't Peek! Sibling Shopping Gift Exchange 444K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxkBfF-j-Mg 9:21 ��‍♂️ Wrestling Champ�� 409K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yD7u2px3nAU 10:23 Christmas Shopping for a Girl I Like 746K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwYsOEljGDU 13:06 She Got Me a Christmas Gift, Too! 451K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnnkMJ55v40 6:51 ��Now it’s OUR Turn | Little Kids Go Christmas Shopping�� 378K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCDARfmSpI8 20:41 House Tour- Remodeled House Reveal 815K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjm7w0NzeGQ 11:50 Eve Ate My GINGERBREAD HOUSE!!! 261K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EtbiKfPXvY 11:11 Sibling Gift Exchange 2017 1.2M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GvIiJ-EFlY 13:45 Christmas Morning 2017 836K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iY2-ibyRYms 15:11 What I got for Christmas 2017 690K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3sZxWVNbrI 11:04 Sharing My Secret 327K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7sz4t0Lho4 8:04 PLEASE Come Get Us! 422K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SMcPESGu1as 11:23 Innocent Until Proven Guilty 240K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYmUp86Ot5M 8:57 Biggest Party of the Year! 377K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vuclaqjHJXY 8:31 How Did You KNOW?! 280K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXkcIY1eq4I 12:49 Our Marriage 236K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Z6eOvsBaGI 11:19 Do You See What Your Comments Do to Us? 253K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8SHQKJmY-M 13:10 My FIRST Sewing Machine! 269K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiK4KZBrN6A 11:41 She Lost Her Tooth WITH BRACES ATTACHED�� 659K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmX2D8NAyKQ 10:00 Stinkiest Fish in the WORLD 226K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4yNMMkqE2UM 13:40 Braces Without Teeth? 506K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vl8hP6c2GJo 12:52 We Will Go On STRIKE || GIVEAWAY ANNOUNCEMENT!! 221K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3PndM-C7jc 10:39 The Rule of My DREAMS 227K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sv7CsowzDMw 10:09 What it’s REALLY like! Skiing with 6 Kids 322K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-CpnNk_nms 9:19 I'm the Exception! 248K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-t-YZuuviI 10:52 ��Surprise NEW CLOSET & TOUR!�� 527K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bt5z6SNT3u0 9:35 I'm the Boss & You Can't Make Me! 225K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7ByC_mvqEw 9:57 Puberty? or First Time on TELEVISION?! 261K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JHp3r1GGC0 9:11 Julie Had an Accident at School -Can't Show Her Face 2.2M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-ScGk88ZTo 13:43 Julie's Injury Update 1.1M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zOxlRSdxVhs 10:28 Birthday Wish List 508K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7ObPPiiEB0 9:32 Birthday Shopping for Sister�� 460K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OySgJGYkonw 11:01 Happy Birthday JULIE!!! 714K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=utEMvLQe-pY 11:27 Opening All My Presents! 532K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwVPyB8_PZo 10:20 My Parents will NEVER Let Me 604K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g576_QDblWE 11:19 Wait! Your Boyfriend is Going to be There?! 514K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_TXPa9c4DBU 9:59 Dad Found a RAZOR! What Has He Done!?! 292K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=US4qYIuA2Ws 9:23 My Mom is So Cringe �� 272K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4umelPAlxN4 11:25 Who Needs an Orthodontist?! 328K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTr0oU5F9yE 8:41 You Picked My CRUSH 517K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRxAI93yS_E 11:45 Julie's Big Business Venture! 251K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BieispWK7tc 12:59 My Birthday RE DO 300K views2 months ago NO!!! 295K views2 months ago �� Caught on Camera - Eve Sings NEVER ENOUGH 531K views2 months ago Eve Won’t Wear Her Seatbelt �� | See How We Handle It 333K views2 months ago My Only Chance to Say Goodbye 397K views2 months ago Why Did I Trust You To Do This?! 576K views2 months ago Our Parents Left Us. Time For A LEGO PARTY! 224K views2 months ago Crazy Discovery on the Indian Ocean 246K views2 months ago Shari Hates My New Suit. Do You? 255K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=48-IDEYbJ-I 14:30 Cute Girl Gave Me Early Birthday Present! 394K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHrnFcX-pzw 11:54 I Feel Like I'm the Only One 222K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PoDenKDjwU4 7:15 Just Because it's your BIRTHDAY Doesn't Mean You Get to be a Jerk 482K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMANPATqvTY 12:28 Get it! Get it! Thailand PRESENTS REVEAL! 343K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2I4267bfPo 9:34 Dumped on my 13th Birthday �� 885K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1vrLDYPsf0 10:29 Everyone Back Away Slowly 270K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yaWnpDGBbj4 13:58 Housewives Gone Wild 281K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIiKNpySv6w 11:27 Lots of GIRL TALK 389K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWuOLfFTMC4 9:17 Take a Takis 636K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9LhKiS3wpM 16:01 My Mommy is Brave! 417K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ex2BPNv9vR0 9:32 We Never Used to Fight...until Boys Came Along. 612K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mo_LHKLHeMc 11:00 So You Like My Sister, TOUGH GUY? 2.2M views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAi0XIqjbDA 9:33 GO...To...BED!!! | Family Vlog 468K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fTEorwEm8Y 9:05 Don’t Sing with Helium or You WILL Pass Out!! 400K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pNM-Z_h5xw 13:27 I Need to Apologize! ��‍♀️I'm Sorry Kids 383K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q5jgIcfad9I 11:08 Quarantined and Left at Home | Family Vlog 303K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6WeDSvxmJE 12:23 Your Nickname at School is WHAT?!! | Family Vlog 287K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFZO8HzBN44 10:13 Serves You Right! 238K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYjOC-CQ_2w 12:25 That Was Scary! 404K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xo2Gr2x3DGg 8:04 Banished!?! | Family Vlog 215K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAleiEiv1lw 11:11 I'm the ONLY Kid with Acne in My Class 600K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ix68XEv5L4 12:06 ��Lyric Battle Kids Versus Parents 654K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKUBhyyp3sU 11:02 ✈️Surprise Trip for Shari's Birthday 481K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMOBNLtn28I 13:18 Hard News to Hear 361K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vn5wD8HKhV8 13:22 Have You Ever Seen This Done Before!?! 348K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4GIbHEcoy4 11:00 PLEASE Have Another BABY!!! Family Vlog 351K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpVCFUTsMak 10:54 It’s Saturday Morning! ��Wake up, Sunshine! 252K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_E_qZeuRoJE 13:27 Shari's 15th Birthday!�� 555K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrMa-RSFEyM 8:28 My Son is Addicted to Fortnite �� 484K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqSESZED9XM 11:00 First School Fight 986K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmESuhbqy1c 8:21 You Don't Like My Singing?!! 236K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtDiiV1ds5o 9:28 Update 407K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xwu5PSZfocc 8:19 From GIRL to WOMAN 500K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gtHYbW1_dUQ 8:16 We Did the Lemons for Leukemia Challenge! 250K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUAuG5c2zhQ 11:21 You're Home LATE AGAIN 455K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGvNoW5TuOc 13:42 ��‍♀️Too Old to Twin? New Spring Clothes Haul�� 577K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9utpxpw5VQ 10:11 The Phone Call | Family Vlog 307K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FakpHDhVrj4 9:53 �� Noonicorn Unicorn ��‍♀️LOL! 332K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJteynC0V70 8:19 Drugstore Acne Treatments TESTED!! 330K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8bDOLjwEWs 10:51 The Leprechaun Married the TOOTH FAIRY?!! 223K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-weiFUJcJDE 11:09 Internet's Strictest Mom �� 249K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJfiDv-JQ8Q 7:20 The Truth: 8 Passengers is FAKE?!! 504K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Mnkdc4H4BI 12:07 100 Hatchimals in Hotel Pool �� 270K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpTpa23ll80 8:32 Coming Back From Gaming Addiction 223K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBlbhoZG784 9:09 Took Mom's Credit Card! Snack Time�� 289K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VU6lFXxDSlc 5:42 Don't Eat the Easter PEEPS Challenge! 405K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NU9WfBceKRw 11:22 ��Now Bring Me All the Easter Eggs!! �� 230K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMH37-YJR5A 9:31 ��Come to School With Me!�� 277K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5t1uHd_Rto 12:18 Lost Complete Control of My Kids 229K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbbJ3fMrwyk 13:43 April Fools Gone Wrong �� 230K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_uqULCy2IgE 8:38 Chad Learns the Haka�� 299K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UCGy87SH4s 10:46 Tour Our Vansion 423K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igmK756Sd14 10:47 First Family Road Trip in the Vansion! Everything from Loose Teeth to Allergic Reactions!! 376K views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnGwTPXqqxg 10:37 Spring Break Mixup! 223K views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAKoKKWry_I 10:07 Tour Our CASTLE! �� 199K views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QNesRgw4a84 8:57 ��UNICORN HUNT in a Snowy Forest 131K views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjiwHROCeoI 10:11 Left in Charge�� 157K views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjvbNjS5hoA 8:21 �� Julie Gets Her BRACES OFF �� 125K views7 hours ago Category:8 Passengers Category:YouTube Category:Parodies Category:Videos